


HERO WORSHIP

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: A New Hope
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: General Dodonna's niece has a crush on Han Solo





	

The victory celebration was in full swing in the banquet hall on Massassi, where the rebels had set up their base operations. The revelry would probably last until the wee hours of the night for everyone needed this time and enjoyment after all they’d been through to fight and destroy the Imperial Death Star. Rows and rows of tables filled the hall and food and drink flowed in abundance.

At the main table, sat the celebrants of the day - Princess Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and the Wookiee Chewbacca as well as all the distinguished rebel officers.

At one of the row tables sat fourteen year old Serrie Dodonna, the niece of General Dodonna and her childhood friend, also fourteen, Miah Eflan. 

“Don’t you think he’s just the h-a-n-d-s-o-m-e-s-t man you’ve EVER seen! Serrie gushed, Not taking her eyes off the smuggler-turned-soldier. Miah giggled with a comment of her own. “And don’t you love that blond hair!” Serrie looked at her friend. “I’m not talking about that one…I meant Captain Solo. Oh, how I would love to be Princess Leia and sit right next to him.” 

“Your uncle might not like the way you’re talking about him. Haven’t you heard the gossip that is going around about him…a smuggler who deals with all the low life in the galaxy.”

Serrie turned up her pert nose. “That makes him all the more exciting and dangerous. And… he’s one of our heroes…..my hero!” She sighed looking back at Han. “I’ve just got to meet him!”

“He might not be here long.” Miah commented.

“Uncle said we’d remain here for a while now that that ‘thing’ has been destroyed.” Serrie said.

“That doesn’t mean he’ll stay.” Miah retorted.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we.” Serrie said lifting a piece of ikwee to her lips.

“Serrie, Miah.” General Dodonna spoke behind them. “Come with me.”

The girls gave each other a quick look…had he heard their conversation? They rose and followed to the side of the large hall.

“I’d like for you to meet someone.” Dodonna said to the Princess, Luke, Han and the Wookiee. The group turned to face the girls. “This is Serrie, my niece, and her friend Miah.”  
Leia smiled at the girls, Han and Luke nodded and Chewbacca gave a soft mutter. Serrie couldn’t help but stare.. nearly mesmerized at standing so close to her ‘hero’. 

“Hello,” She breathed and Miah gave a quick, shy, “Hi. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

Leia suppressed a wider smile, noticing the look of adoration the General’s niece was giving  
Han. She’d seen that look before. The girl had it bad for the pilot.

After a few moments of polite conversation, Dodonna advised “Well, off to your rooms now, “It’s been a happy but long day.”  
The girls nodded and turned to leave.. Serrie never taking her eyes off the Corellian until she  
left the room. The girls picked up their pace and giggled all the way to their quarters.

******  
A new day dawned and the installation was coming to life. The first meal of the day was ready and the mess hall was partially full, techs and pilots were assessing and making needed repairs on equipment and starships, engineers were rewiring power lines and cables that had been hit and blacked out during the battle, doctors and med techs were taking care of the battle injured, officers were meeting to plan further moves and strategy, rebel soldiers filled the hallway going to the mess hall. Noise of every imagination filled the air.

******  
In their quarters, Serrie and Miah were dressing for the day. 

“I’ve have to look just right.” Serrie said, brushing her long, auburn hair before the reflector. 

“He not going to pay any attention to you. Besides, he’s too old for you.”

Serrie lifted and rolled her eyes. “He’s just right. And I’m going to make sure he notices me.”  
Finally satisfied with her look, Serrrie said. “Let’s go to the mess hall, surely he will be there.”

*****  
“There you are.” Luke gave Han a playful punch on the arm as he and Leia stopped at the doorway of the mess hall. 

“Wanted to brighten the start of the day.” Han joked, looking at Leia.  
The three took their place in the food line, choosing what they wanted, then finding and settling  
at an empty table. 

“There they are.” Serrie said to Miah as they made their way through the food line.

“Doesn’t look like you’re going to have a chance to talk to him.” Miah said choosing her food and drink. 

“I’m not just going over there to talk to him….I know, I’ll take him a cup of kava.” Serrie laid out her plan. At the end of the line, she pick up a cup of fresh kava, aromatic steam rising  
from the dark liquid. The girls found a table and after placing her food down, Serrie, took a deep breath, crossed her fingers and smiled at Miah. “Here I go.” Carefully she walked the few  
steps toward the table where Han sat, a firm grip on the kava. “Good morning, Captain Solo, I brought you A cup of….” She didn’t get to finish the sentence for just at that moment, a rebel soldier passed behind her, knocking her elbow and she dumped the hot kava right in the middle of Han’s lap. 

“Oh!!!” She exclaimed, looking at Han.

Han bolted upright, smothering a curse under his breath. His lips were pursed and tears of pain squeezed out from under closed eyelids as steaming rivulets of hot kava trailed down the front of his pants. Leia swept at the drops that had splashed her on her tunic. Luke quickly grabbed a handful of napkins from the holder and began blotting the coffee off Han. 

Oh..Captain Solo, I’m so sorry!!!!” Serrie exclaimed before turning to run. She’d ruined her chance to make a good impression on the smuggler. 

After catching his breath, Han sat back down amid quiet giggles from Luke and Leia.

“Better have that scald looked at.” Leia said. 

“Looks like you’re going to be out of commission for a couple of days.” Luke added.

Han nodded and replied. “In more ways than one, kid.”

*****  
Two days later, Han and Luke were walking to the bay areas from a meeting “Think I’ll check out a little more on the ship. We’ll have to replenish some supplies.” Han said.

“See you later, then.” Luke began a slow run toward his own X-wing.

“Chewie!” Han called entering his ship and heading for the cockpit. “Let’s do maintenance on the console wiring.” He slumped down into his pilot’s seat and clicked on the console. From the left, something caught his eye…turning he saw a flower filled vase on the console’s top ledge. “What the…” He grabbed the vase and headed for the lounge.

“Chewie! You doing a little decorating?” He walked into the lounge and saw an even larger vase filled with more flowers on the game table?” 

Chewbacca shuffled into the lounge. “What’s with all the flowers?” Han asked.

(They’re from your ‘admirer’.) Chewbacca gave a low laugh. (There’re some on the table by your bunk, too.)

Han rolled his eyes. (Said she wanted to apologize for dumping the kava on you a few days ago and hope you are all right.)

Han sat the vase down on the game table. “Let’s check out that console wiring.  
*****

“All the wiring looks good.” Han said to Chewbacca. “Let’s go to the mess hall for evening meal.”

Making their way down the Falcon’s ramp, Han noticed Serrie waiting a few feet away.

“I’m glad you are all right, Captain Solo.” 

“I’m fine.” Han replied. “Accidents happen.” She was following behind them on the way to the mess hall.

Once inside, Han and Chewbacca filled their trays and sat several tables away from where General Dodonna, Serrie and her friend were. The enamored girl stared at Han all the way through the meal. 

(Talk to the General) Chewbacca suggested. 

Han gave a quick glance at their table. “Nah, she’ll lose interest after a while.”  
“Finished up.” Han urged the Wookiee. “We’ve got that strategy meeting to go to.”

Leaving the hall, Serrie followed them to the meeting room. “I imagine you are going to help with the strategy, aren’t you Captain Solo?” 

“No, there are others that take care of that.” He replied.

They continued walking down the hallway, Serrie behind, like a lagging shadow.  
Soon they were at the meeting room, went inside and closed the door. Serrie leaned against the wall, waiting patiently, quietly, with a smile on her face.

Officers, pilots and techs flowed out of the meeting room, Han and Chewbacca last.  
“Oh, Captain Solo.” Serrie called. Han gave the Wookiee a grim smile and turned to the voice.  
“Something I can do for you.”

“New holo films are going to be shown tomorrow evening…would you like to go?”  
‘Now I’m being asked on a date.’ Han thought.

“I still have work to do on my ship.”

“Oh, I’ll come help you. I want to do what little I can to help one of our ‘heroes’.  
“Chewbacca will help.” Han replied as they began walking down the corridor.  
“Four hands are better than two.” She recited, trailing along and she followed them all the way to the bay area, passing smiling and nodding soldiers and pilots, who’d  
caught on to the General’s niece’s ‘infatuation.’

“Well, good night, Captain Solo. Happy dreams.” She called as Han and Chewbacca entered the Falcon. 

“Lock the door, Chewie.” Han ordered.

*****  
At the morning meal the next day Leia was teasing Han. “I hear you have a date tonight.”  
“Not me.” Han replied, chewing and poking his fork around the plate.

He looked up at Leia with a twinkle in his eye. “Unless it would make you jealous.” 

“Where’s your ‘twin’?” Luke asked, setting down his tray and surveying the dining room, catching a glimpse of the General’s niece a few tables away, her gaze directed at Han.  
“What are you up to today?” Luke asked, lifting food to his mouth.

“Have some charred and broken outside bolts I have to replace on the Falcon.” Han told him.

Luke looked at Leia. “Talking going around about finding a new operating base. Any  
truth to that?”

“Some.” Leia replied. “Scouting has to be done and logistics have to be figured out.”

Han brushed his hands together. “Well, I’m finished. Promised Chewie I’d take him a meal, before I go to Supply to get those new bolts and adhesive.” Han took his tray to the  
‘clean-up’ area, then chose a large meal to take back to the Wookiee.  
*****  
(You have an ‘escort’ here?) Chewbacca teased as Han placed the overloaded food tray on the game table.  
“No. Felt good to walk alone for a change.” Han laughed. “Eat up.” I’m going to Supply to get those replacement bolts.”  
****

“Oh, Captain Solo.” 

Han winced, hearing the call echo in the ship filled docking bay.

“You going somewhere now? “ Serrie asked. As she fell into step beside him as he made his way down the corridor.

“Just going to Supply.” He answered tersely.

“I’ll help you carry back what you’re getting.” She told him.

Pilots, officers and other personnel passed them and smiled at Han and his ‘shadow’.

“You work on your own ship?” Serrie asked. “You are so talented. There are so many things you can do.”

“Sometimes it’s just necessity.” Han told her. “Can’t always stop at a repair port. Have to learn to do things yourself.”

“Oh..” Serrie gushed. “I could learn so much from you.”

Han turned to look at her. “You planning on being a pilot?”

“I don’t know what I want to be yet.” She told him. ‘Besides a pest.’ Han thought to himself.

Han turned into the Supply Room. “I need eight two and one half kela, double ended bolts and  
adhesive sealant.” Han told the worker. Serrie just stared at Han while he waited for the worker to gather up his order. He tried to ignore it, but it was beginning to make him squirm. 

“Here you are, Captain.” The worker boxed up the bolts and sealant, then pushed a clipboard across the desk for him to sign for the supplies. Serrie watched the whole transaction, exclaiming as Han signed the order, “You have such nice penmanship!” The worker flashed a smile to Han, who gave a grimace.

“Serrie, I’ve been looking for you.” General Dodonna opened the door of the supply room.  
“Captain, I hope she hasn’t been bothering you.” This was Han’s chance! Maybe the General was going to give the girl something to occupy her time.

“No, she’s no bother.” Han bit his tongue.

“I’ll see you later, Captain Solo.” Serrie said as she left with her uncle.

*****  
Han and Chewbacca had been working on the Falcon for a couple of hours…in complete peace.  
“Chewie, we’re going to be finished with this soon, you go to Engineering to get some double-width laser wire, about 10 meters in length.” Chewbacca nodded and lumbered across the base docking bay.”

Both hands deep inside the body of the hull, Han jumped slightly at the greeting. “Oh, Captain Solo! Glad to see you are still working on your ship. Now I can help you.” Serrie made her way through the maze of tools, boxes and parts and sided up to Han.

The pilot removed one hand and stretched out to reach the adhesive sealant….just a few inches short. 

“I’ll get that for you.” Serrie offered, grabbing the large tube of sealant. She squeezed the opened tube as she was lifting it to give to Han and the thick substance squirted all over the foot part of Han’s boots.

“I didn’t mean to do that!!” Serrie cried.

Han smothered a curse; he was at a crucial part in the repair and had to hold the bolt in place.  
“That stuff will harden on my boots!” He yelled as she gave the tube to him.

“Well, here, let me clean them!” Serrie offered.

“No, I’ll take care of it.” Han told her.

“I insist.. I did that. Please, let me make it up to you. I don’t want to be responsible for ruining your boots! I’ll clean them and bring them right back.” Serrie promised.

What else could he do. He was in a fix. He glanced around the bay area, hoping no one was watching, then lifted each foot in turn and Serrie tugged the messy boots off Han’s feet. “I’ll be back in no time.” The girl promised as she left holding the boots to her chest.

******  
“Wonder if Han will be willing to do some scouting?” Leia said to Luke as they walked toward the bay area. As they came closer to the Falcon , Leia exclaimed. “Do you see what I see!!”

Luke nodded and they erupted into peals of laughter. There was Han Solo calmly working on his ship in his stocking feet.

“Hey, Han.” Luke called as they stopped beside him. “You find a new way to keep yourself from being static shocked by just working in your socks?”

Han turned and gave the pair a woeful look. “She messed up my boots with that sealant.” Han nodded to the wrinkled tube. “She’s cleaning my boots.”

Leia shook her head in amusement as Chewbacca ambled up with the wire.

*****  
The next couple of days passed quietly with no sighting of Serrie. Han had finished the work he’d needed to do on his ship and had accepted a scouting assignment and was scheduled to  
leave when he was given the coordinates by Strategy.

He enjoyed a time of relaxation and playing holo games with Luke and sitting around and talking with some of the other pilots around cups of kava, or something a little stronger, about their exploits and catching up on news of the Rebellion which he’d seemed to have now joined.

It was nearing twilight and Han and Chewbacca were walking back to the Falcon. Han preferred to spend the nights there instead of the bunk barracks provided. Deep in conversation with the Wookiee, Han hadn’t heard Serrie approach behind them. 

“Captain Solo.” 

Han stopped in his tracks and turned.

“I made these treats for you” Serrie held a dish out to him. 

Han looked at the goodies then at the girl. “I like to bake. I think you’ll like them.”

Han shrugged his shoulders and accepted the plate. The girl may have attached herself to him like a mynock, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “Thank you.” He said, bringing  
a delighted smile to her enamored face.

“See you tomorrow.” She called with a wave to him as she left.

“Want one?” Han held the plate to Chewbacca, who shook his head negative.

They entered the ship and settled for the night.  
**********

“You seen Han?” Luke questioned when he saw Leia. “He wasn’t at the morning meal.”

“Maybe he had a meeting.” Leia reasoned as they walked down the corridor together.

“I don’t think so.” Luke replied, looking at his crono. “It’s getting pretty late. He’s usually up and around by this time. I know there is a pilot’s meeting after the mid-day meal.”

“Want to go see about him?” Leia asked. Luke nodded. “I’d feel better if we did.”

They made their way to the docking bay, which was full of activity; pilots, mechanical droids and techs were busy loading and refueling the starships, securing monitoring machines and policing the area. There was no sign of life around the Falcon. Luke and Leia glanced at each other. As they approached the ship, suddenly the hatchway opened and down stumbled Han Solo. His hair was askew, his face pale and drawn, dark circles under his eyes, his shirt wasn’t tucked in, his blaster belt dangled around his knees and he had his boots on the wrong feet.

“Gods of Montole, Han. What happened to you?” Luke exclaimed. 

Han swayed and tried to focus on the voice that was coming to him through a fog.

Leia’s ire exploded. “Can’t you see Luke, he’s falling down drunk!!!”

Han shook his head, weaving side to side. Luke caught him before he fell.

“Haven’t had a thing to drink.” Han slurred. 

“Are you sick?” Leia asked.

The Corellian shook his head. “That girl….She-rerie,” Han slurred. “She brought me some treats last night and I was stupid enough to eat some of the damn things!” Han finally managed to say. “Spent the night in the lavatory.”

Leia stiffled a laugh and Luke smiled. “How’s Chewie, is he sick too?” Leia asked

Han shook his head to clear it. “No, he was smart, he didn’t eat any of it.  
I don’t know what the hell she put in those things, but if you could get the Empire to eat some, you could capture the whole lot without firing a shot.”

Luke began pushing Han toward the open hatchway. “Let’s get you more presentable.”

Leia waited and soon the pair returned with Han looking a little more like himself.  
“Let’s go get some food and kava into him.” Luke suggested.  
*****

“All right.” General Dodonna finished the briefing to all the rebels. The pilots, soldiers, techs and workers shifted in their seats in the large hall. “It will take us a few solar months  
to get most of our equipment moved and there will be some non-vital pieces that we will have to leave here. Captain Solo has agreed to scout three of the areas that will meet our purposes.  
Once that is done, and a position has been selected, we start the move. Initial supplies have to be delivered first so we can set up and begin the transfer of operations. I will keep everyone updated on the progress. That is all for now.” The General dismissed the meeting.

Han, Chewbacca, Leia and Luke stood, the others moving around them, headed for the door.

“Princess.” Leia turned at the Generals voice and noticed his niece was with him. She still had that moon-struck look at Han. 

“I wanted you to meet our newest cadet.” He motioned for a young man to come toward them.

“This is Cadet Kaden Senjo.” Leia extended a hand to him and noticed that Serrie had turned her gaze from Han to the sandy haired, friendly, quick smiling boy. He couldn’t have been more than eighteen solar years in age.” 

Serrie’s face took on a glow, her eyes sparkled and she had a wide smile as she continued to stare at the new cadet.

“Looks like you just lost your admirer.” Luke whispered to Han. “Think you ought to tell him what he’s in for?”

“Nah.” Han shook his head and Chewbacca gave a Wookiee chuckle. “He seems battle ready.”


End file.
